One More Time
by YAY Productions
Summary: As Leonardo waits for Karai at the pier for their so called date, he wonders what her true motives are. As time passes, and she proves to be a no show, he leaves disheartened...only to find a note attached to his sword. Insinuated LeoxKarai, oneshot. Written for FlashyFashionFraud's contest on deviantART. Read and review!


**A/N: This was for FlashyFashionFraud's contest on DeviantART. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Leo stared tensely at the black, churning waters below him. He couldn't believe what he had agreed to, and worse yet, he had not even told anybody. So now he was alone, waiting on someone who probably wouldn't show. Or maybe she would, but was that even a good thing?

The moon's reflection bounced gracefully off of the water's surface, despite the turbulent waves that lapped up to the dock. Meet me at the pier, she said. We'll have fun, she said. Well, their definitions of fun were different. They varied immensely, but just the idea of a 'fun' filled evening with her, of all people, was just too alluring. It would not have been that difficult to just decline, and he almost did. It was her smile though, that made him cave. That simple gesture, although nothing more than an expression, it had sold him. The way her eyes sparkled, and for once, just for a moment, he had actually seen sincerity. But now he wondered if it was joke. He was so sure he had seen something pure in her, something more than her father's vendetta. It could have been, no, it must have been his imagination. For her to be good...it was a wish he had longed for, but to tell the truth, he didn't even know why.

Leo recalled the first time he had met her, the first time he had heard her name. She had expertly kept some kind of powder in her weapon's case, so when she pulled out her sword, he was blinded almost instantly. He had only caught a glimpse of her, before being knocked down. She had thought he might have been a challenge, and when she believed that he wasn't, she had let him go. His life has been spared, but he knew she could have killed him then. She hadn't though. And he had found that...attractive. But surprisingly, that wasn't what he remembered the most. "My name's Karai," The way she said her name, the way those words rolled over her lips...he had found it intoxicating. "See you around."

She had kept her word. They had seen each other on many occasions, though the handful that were on good terms were far and few between. They had betrayed each other's trust multiple times, and yet, they both seemed to be coming back. Or...he had kept coming back. Even now it was a half hour past midnight, and Leo was sure she had stood him up. He had been stupid to think that she would have shown. Or, in her words, stupid, but adorable. He was tempted to leave now, but he was a ninja. Ninjas had patience. What if she was delayed? What if something happened? Should he walk away, disappearing into the night, or sit here and wait for who knew how long?

He was starting to feel like someone's pet. He came dutifully when called, but when pushed away, he waited until they called again. That was his problem. He needed to change, but he didn't want to. He wanted to believe that there some kind of good in her, but he was tired of serving her hand and foot. He wasn't like Dogpound or Fishface, he wasn't one of her domesticated mutants that did her bidding. He was his own person.

Leo sighed, finally disappearing into the shadows. Kicking a soda can, he didn't know whether to be angry or hurt. His emotions were building inside of him, and he was torn. He didn't want to keep playing this game, but there was something else...something that wanted to play follow the leader. Despite his position on his team, it was different with her. How could he have allowed that? She was supposed to be the enemy. How could he have fallen for her?

The answer was simple, of course. She represented something he wanted. Something he longed for. Between the freedom she held, the fun that seemed to accompany her, she had what he never could. She led a life, although filled with things that he could never bring himself to do, of pleasure.

Reaching for the manhole that would lead him home, Leo cocked his head. It was as if the slightest breeze has graced him, like someone had stroked his cheek. The beauty of it, in just a single moment, made him smile. There was something refreshing in the smog filled New York air, something that made his heart thump. It was her.

But just as quickly as he had sensed her presence, she was gone. It was like a sack of bricks had been thrown atop him, and he was left to carry it on an unimaginable journey. It was like someone crushed his heart.

The flutter of something white against his sword caught his eye. Reaching, he pulled a slip of paper that had been expertly placed in a place he would find it. For the first time in his life, he saw her handwriting. It was crisp and beautiful, clear and distinct. It was sharp, but had almost a mischievous feel to it. The message was short, but clear.

_Tomorrow night. I owe you._  
_-Karai_

Leo couldn't help but smirk. It appeared as if she had written and erased the message several times, as if she was trying to get the wording right. He could smell a hint of her perfume, and he knew that he would never forget that simple fragrance. It was charming, exhilarating. He would keep it safe.

A small, red dot colored the corner of the page, and Leo touched it hesitantly. In an instant, the paper cut him, but even that did not deter him. The same thing must have happened to her, the same thing to them both. Nobody could say that was a coincidence.

Disappearing into the sewers below, Leo did not see the feminine figure upon the rooftop, nor did he see the state she was in. Her hands shook, and if the moon hit her face just right, bruises could be seen. She was supposed to have taken care of him, she was supposed to have taken him out of the picture. She had the skills to do it, but she could not. Not right now anyways, not when he cared for her like that...It begged the question if she cared for him in the same way. If she did not, why did she keep coming back? He wasn't just fun or interesting, there something else. A kindred spirit of strength, one that would always influence her life. Whether it was a good or bad thing was up for debate, but she could not imagine life without Hamato Leonardo. He carried with him the true essence of a hero, one that may indeed sway her. He did not know the affects he had on her, nor did she want him to know. They be only children now, but what was to come of them as they aged? As they matured? Would they still feel this same passion? Only time would tell, time that she looked forward to.

Leaping away, Karai was already forming an excuse in her mind to tell her father. She could pay the price for failure again and again if it meant just seeing him one more time. That's all it would take. One more time. She could look forward to tomorrow, to seeing him. Even if it was just one more time.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I really liked writing this! Partially because I ship Leo and Karai, and partially because it gave me an excuse to actually write them without leaving my current fanfiction, SAINW Origins: Part One: Insanity. Anywaaaays...please review! If you want to see more oneshots like this from me, tell me! I love to hear from you guys! Also, I do give a critique, get a critique. If you give me a critique, I'll give you one :D (Just make sure to label it as said critique.) Thanks again! Means a lot to me! ;) I look forward to your reviews! Bye bye!**


End file.
